The Legend Of Zelda: Emerald Eyes
by HAPPY N00DLE B0Y
Summary: CHAPPY 6 FINALLY UP! Link FINALLY realizes Saria loves him, and after they start dating, someone wants them apart. But who? (I suck at summarys SariaLink if you really must know. PG-13 for language, etc.
1. The Prologue maybe?

Disclaimor: Hello, it has came to my attention that I do not own Zelda, well I own the collectors edition of Zelda, I do not OWN The Legend of Zelda or any of Nintendo's copywrights, I'm just a fanfiction writer. So, Nintendo, please don't sue me if I offend you.  
  
Thank you for your time, Happy Noodle Boy  
  
A/N: Okay, This story willl be very fluffy and angsty at times, yet will have some cool action scenes at times too. But, it'll be mostly drama and romance. I hope you like my story, because this is my first story where I'm planning not to put comedy in it.  
  
Thank you again, Happy Noodle Boy  
  
Now lets get on with the story  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Emerald Eyes Chapter 1:  
  
"The Prologue Maybe?"  
  
It was just another day in the Kokiri Forest, the twin sisters were giggling, the Know it all Bros. were giving out info to other Kokiri, and Mido was once again gaurding the Deku sprout. Link, on the other hand, was just sleeping soundly when he heard someone climbing up the ladder to his home. He opened his eyes just in time to see fluffs of green hair at the top. He jolted up suddenly realizing it was Saria and gave her a hand up the ladder.  
  
"Hi Link!" she said in a loving tone. Link was oblivious to the tone of her voice and just murmured sleepily   
  
"come in, come in." As he just sat back down on his bed, Saria went and sat with him, even though there were was a chair there.  
  
"How are you feeling Link?' she said,"Meh" he said still trying to collect himself. There was a little bit of an awkward silence between them until Link finally woke up.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Just to, um, you know, talk, and stuff" Saria muttered. He didn't know that she was there just to see him, she's always had a major liking toward him. Even before he got Navi. When he was just a fairyless Kokiri who either got pitied or made fun of, she still liked him. He was just too oblivious to that fact. And sometimes, that hurt her. It made her sad. That the only boy she loved didn't love her, I mean, LOVE her.  
  
"How's your head?" She asked  
  
"Same as it's always been, a little light, and a little heavy, although I haven't used the artistic side of my head for a while" Link joked, stifling a laugh from Saria.  
  
"Hee hee, oh Deku, I'm giggling like the twins!" laughed Saria, making Link sputter out chuckles too.   
  
(A/N: Going, "oh Deku?" wtf? I'll explain, y'know how people say "oh God" right, well, The Deku tree was like a god to the Kokiri, so people of the Kokiri would say "oh Deku" as a customary phrase, don't get it? then your an idiot! heh heh, just kidding.)  
  
After a good session of laughing they both said goodbyes, she then gave him a quick hug, climbed down the ladder, and sighed before walking back to her place.  
  
"Well that was a nice way to start the morning" Link said in an upbeat tone of voice. Still feeling the warmth of the hug he sat back down on the bed, Then he started thinking about the talk he just had, how Saria came up the ladder uninvited, how she said "Hi Link!", how she chose sitting on the bed instead of the chair, how she hugged him, climbed down the ladder, and sighed? he then thought  
  
"Why did Saria sigh? she sounded really happy when she left." and then when he linked those events together, it hit him.  
  
"She's in love me!" he realized  
  
And that's Chapter 1, so now please Review! 


	2. New feelings for an old friend

A/N: Okay, the last chapter was, pretty short, this part is Link starting, keyword here, STARTING to grow a tiny bulb of affection, his love will unfold through the chapters, but this and the next few chapters will be all about the love affection growing in Link and between the two of them, the drama and action starts a little later.  
  
so read if you like, Happy Noodle Boy  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Emerald Eyes chapter 2  
  
"New Feelings for an old friend"  
  
Link had just realized that Saria was in love with him, and it sparked many crazy emotions inside Link, he felt shocked, yet he had the strangest feeling inside his stomach, it was like butterflys were fluttering inside there, and his eyes drooped a little, yet he wasn't tired, this was a weird feeling, It was like he never felt it before, and for some completley farfeched reason, it felt good. He felt strange yet good vibes in his blood, and he could feel his heart beating against his chest. Yet he never felt this way about Zelda! And he only had a crush on Malon. But, Saria made him feel like there was more than a crush there. Did he love Saria? He decided to shake off those vibes and go do something that would occupy his mind, at least for a little while.  
  
Link decided to jump down the ladder, he felt that invigorated. He ran through the long grass taking all the rupees before someone else would. he swam in the river for a little bit, and he even ran around the old Deku Tree five times, he then walked back, Mido letting him through each time. Link and Mido have developed a small yet suitable friendship. Neither one of them hated each other, yet they didn't have a beaming friendship either. Just the occaisional "Hello, How do you do?" kind of friendship.   
  
When Link passed by Saria's house he felt the same way as when he left, but when she said hi again, he felt that way, yet the feeling grew stronger! It overcame him, he was slumped, eyes half closed, mough a wee bit open, and the butterflys in his stomach turned into fairys! he quickly "Hello Saria!" and jolted up the ladder into his house. Link then pondered and whispered to himself, "I wonder if Saria feels the same way?" he then thought until the day grew into night and sleepiness took over his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Link yelled, only to hear his own echo in the distance  
  
"Is anyone there?" He yelled again, only to hear the distant replica of his voice call back to him. He was in the Lost woods and was all alone. Link then heard Saria's giggle off in the distance. She then appeared through a tunnel on the other side of it. Link then started running towards her, yet he was in a trance, he was running through the wooden tunnel but then fell right through the floor! He fell until he hit a unviewable floor. It was pitch black until a spotlight was flicked on and surrounded Link, he then turned around to see Saria frozen in a block of ice. Yet she looked happy and was waving at something. Link tried to bust her out of the ice, even his sword wouldn't even chip it! Then a bunch of fairys surrounded Link and were all saying in unison "You love Saria! You love Saria!" which made him swing and bat at the fairys, they then formed a wall and parted to reveal Saria standing there. "I love you Link" she said with a tear running down her face, "I love you too" he said as they walked over to eachother.  
  
Link jolted up and yelled a short, scared yell, he then got out of his bed, climbed down the ladder, went over to the pond, and dunked his head in the cold water before heading back up to bed to fall back asleep.  
  
Chapter 2 is complete so please review or something will happen, something... EVIL!  
  
Da Happy Noodle Boy 


	3. Conversation with Mido

A/N: okay, the reason the chapters are unusually small is because I'm writing this on the notepad. I write all my storys and poetry on notepad. Plus, if you want to see my poetry and fictionpress storys, my pen name is Point Blank. Oh and one more thing, Mido will have a mediocore role in this and other chapters, but mostly this one.   
  
Thanks for reading this if you did, HNB.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Emerald eyes chapter 3  
  
"Conversation with Mido"  
  
Link woke up early that morning, he was very tired from all the exercise he did, and that crazy dream he had. After Link had washed it out of his system, he had a hard time getting back to sleep. He tossed and turned all night thinking is he was going to have the same dream again. In all, Link only got 4 hours of sleep. He wasn't very happy when he got up. Yet he decided since it was the brink of sunlight, he'd get up.  
  
As Link climbed down the ladder, he noticed that not very many Kokiri weren't slumbering. Only him, Mido, and a few others were awake. Even the shop wasn't open yet! One other thing he noticed is that it was chilly outside. Yet it didn't bother link that much, since he's been in colder places.  
  
"Hey Link" Mido shouted out from his usual gaurding place.  
  
"Hey, Mido" Link muttered still drowsy  
  
"How ya feelin'?"Mido asked, arousing a conversation  
  
"Cold, drowsy, bitchy, confused" Link said, more awake and walking closer.  
  
"Heh, welcome to my world!" Mido said jokingly  
  
"Trust me i've been in your world before!" Link teased.  
  
"You wanna go inside my place and talk for a little bit?" Mido asked  
  
"Sure, it's freezing out here, not to mention the fact that it's probably 5:00 in the morning!" Link said  
  
"I only know two times of the day, when it's light out and when it's dark out!" Mido once again joked "Hey you, please cover for me, I'm going to take a break." Mido told one of the Kokiri boys. Mido had became way nicer to people ever since Link met him, he didn't want to be so mean anymore, because he realized that the world doesn't revole around him and he could really hurt someones feelings if he tried.   
  
"Link, I want to talk to you about last night." Mido told Link, cutting straight to the chase. "Last night I was up late because I usually stay up late, and I saw you climb down the ladder to your porch, run to the lake, and dunk your head into the water." He explained "What was that all about?" Mido then asked.  
  
"Do you really have to know?" Link muttered seriously.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know" Mido told Link  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"Yes. Now tell me what's wrong!" Mido said, growing impatient.  
  
"Okay, Last night I had a really odd dream, Saria was in it." Link started off, raising the eyebrows of Mido when he said Saria was in his dream. "She was waving at me in the lost woods. I ran in a trance towards her, but when I hit the middle of a tunnel, the bottom of it collapsed, sending me to the floor of a pitch black room, A big light of some sorts flashed on me, then I turned around and saw Saria in a block of ice, I tried smashing it, but the damn thing wouldn't even chip!" Link explained, sounding really frustrated and confused at the exact same time, growing more concered with every word he said. "Then these fairys surrounded me, squealing "you love Saria!" and then they flew around and formed a wall and splitted two ways showing that Saria was there, She said she loved me, and I said I loved her back! we were walking towards eachother when I woke up, sweating, and yelling." Link finished. By the end of his story, Mido was speechless. He didn't know wether to laugh, cry, or pity "I think I do love Saria, Mido." Link murmered, very confused and frustrated.  
  
"But why would you love a forest sage? your the frickin' Hero of Time!" Mido finally sputtered out  
  
"I don't know, but you know how you Kokiri never grow up." Link asked, making Mido nod "Yes" "I think that she has matured more mentally than others, uh no offense Mido." Link told Mido  
  
"None taken" Mido Replied  
  
"I seems that Saria has more, mental strength than others, she's really smart, sometimes way smarter than me!" Link boasted about her "And, she's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, I've just never told her that" Link was done explaining, and was blushing with embarrasment.  
  
"I, I see," was what Mido had all to say "well, better get back to work!" he then told.  
  
"Yeah, I know, well, see ya Mido!" Link yelled toward him as they parted ways.  
  
Saria was perched behind Mido's house, she was coming back from and early morning visit in the Lost Woods and overheard Link and Mido's conversation, she heard almost every word he said, and was happy yet shocked.  
  
Chapter 3 is now complete! please Review cause we know you read it.  
  
HNB. 


	4. Words of Wisdom

A/N: Hello again, thanks for sticking with this story all the way to chapter 4! heh jk. Now then, on with chapter 4... As you can  
  
From the bringer of utterly USLESS author's notes, HNB.  
  
PS: Hadri is my own creation just for this chapter and a couple more. I'm not really the fankid type.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Emerald Eyes chapter 4  
  
"Words of Wisdom"  
  
Saria was ecstatic at the fact that Link loved her, yet she didn't know yet that Link knew she loved him yet, so Saria was saddened at that fact.  
  
"If you only knew..." she said to the damp forest air.  
  
Link felt good that he told someone that he loves Saria, yet he didn't know that Saria knew she loved him either. So he was actually saddened at that fact also.  
  
"If you only knew..." he said at nothing. They didn't even know how close they were to each other at that time. Yet, they somehow felt it in there blood that they were around each other.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Link thought to himself "I wonder how Mido is feeling about this?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Mido sighed, he really liked Saria, even though he already had a girlfriend. Her name was Hadri, and when he sees her, it actually feels like she is trying to act like Saria. He says that he loves her just the way she is, yet she still is either trying to act like her or get her out of Mido's mind. "The truth is that Hadri can never live up to Saria, even though how hard she tries, she'll never get Saria out of my mind." Mido thought sadly.  
  
Mido wasn't doing his job very well, he already let about 7 people go by without checking them first. He was supposed to check them for weapons and magic that could be harmful, and whenever anyone was summoned to go to the Deku Sprout, they would have to be equipped with a sword and sheild. The original Deku Tree made him do this job because he belived that he would be the most focused one to gaurd him. Yet today, his mind was somewhere else.  
  
Link was wandering around when he decided to go visit the Deku Sprout for words of wisdom. Getting past Mido was easy because he was not focused at all. Mido had now unchecked 8 people. Which was a bad thing if you're the guarder of the Deku Sprout.  
  
"Guardian, I have come across a troublesome time, I feel that I love one of us, yet I think that she does not know what has bestowed upon me." Link had told the Deku Sprout, knowing whatever he says would be great guidance.  
  
"Young one, thou shall not be worried about the troublesome issue that has come upon you. You should never deny the feelings inside you, and if you feel that you need to tell the young person about your love toward them, then thou must be able to go with that feeling, shall you not ever follow that feeling, your misery will become a burden that will always cover your truths about the person that you have a liking toward." the Deku Sprout explained to Link. "You must remember the guidance I have told you, if you wish to follow it. And remember, you may have saved the world from evil, yet you still have alot to learn." the Deku Sprout had told him, and, as Link had thought, the Deku Sprouts words had been great advice for him.  
  
"Thank you great Deku Sprout." Link said.  
  
"If you seek wisdom, come and visit me young one." the Deku Sprout had told him.  
  
"I will." Link replied  
  
Link was walking back to the forest when Mido, focused on his job again, had stopped Link.  
  
"How'd you get past me?" He had asked, a bit peeved.  
  
"You let me pass." Link had replied.  
  
"I don't remember doing anything like that!" Mido had told Link.  
  
"Then you must not remember the other seven people you let past." Link told back.  
  
"I let by SEVEN other people!?" Mido asked Link, sounding like he was shocked at his stupidity.  
  
"Yes." I saw four people go past you and three others told me how easy it was TO get past you!" Link heaved at Mido, sounding pissed at his attitude.  
  
"Oh crap! you! take over for me!" Mido ordered the same Kokiri boy to take over for him, this time to go see the Deku Sprout to offer his opologies toward the sprout.  
  
Secrety, Link chuckled to himself, thinking it was a tiny bit funny to see someone so devoted to his work to not only call in the same boy to gaurd for him twice, but to see the same boy run as fast as he can to opologize for a major screw up.  
  
As day grew into night, Link walked to his treehouse, climbed the ladder and crawled into bed. Link's final thought before he fell asleep was "The next time I see Saria..." he drifted off before he finished his thought.  
  
Hope you like this chapter, now review because I know you read the thing.  
  
HNB 


	5. Finding one another

A/N: OKAY, I finally updated! sorry 'bout the long ass wait, but you have to have to realize Writers Block hit me, then that crappy, evil thing called school came back, THEN I rented a video game and played it non-stop for the week! Yay for Video Games! anyways, I must remind you that the reason the chapters are stubby is becuase when I write on the notepad, they don't look short at all. And if you feel that I'm rushing, I'm sorry, I'll try to make it slower. Now, read it!  
  
Sorry for the rant, Happy Noodle Boy.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Emerald Eyes chapter 5  
  
"Finding one another"  
  
Link woke up the next morning thinking of only one thing. Saria. His mind fluttered at the name. Link's first friend, and his first love. And now, all he wanted to do, was tell Saria that he loved her. But first he'd have to find her.  
  
Saria was at the tree stump where she first tqught Link to play the ocrania. She was playing a soft song that she made in her off time. Whenever she's depressed she plays this soft lullaby. She finished the tune and just sighed and turned to a Deku sprout which just popped out of it's flower, did a backflip, spat a deku seed out on the ground and dissapeared after the flash.  
  
"Hmm" she sighed before playing the same tune over again.  
  
"Saria, Saria!" Link called out, he was still in the village trying to find her, he thought he saw her once, but it turned out to be Hadri putting grass in her hair. Then he thought "Mabye Mido knows where she is!" That was good thinking, because he usually knew where she was. "Mido!" Link called out, "Have you seen Saria?"  
  
"Not a clue" He said wearily.  
  
"How'd the D. sprout handle your mess up?" Link asked.  
  
"Not too well, he said, pardon me, IT said that if I do something like that again, I was prohibited from gaurding him and my replacement would have that job, of course he HAD to throw some thous and bestoweds in there. Knowing the Deku Sprout." Mido explained  
  
"So in otherwords..." Link said, being cut off by Mido who knew exactly what Link would say.  
  
"I had NO clue what he said, but I caught the jist of it."  
  
"How the hell did you know I was gonna say that?" Link asked  
  
"It's a mind reading trick the Deku Tree taught me." Mido answered.  
  
"Cool!" Link said with interest and enthusiasm. "Well, see you later." he finished before starting his search again.  
  
"Yeah, Talk to you later" Mido grunted before miserably getting back to work.  
  
"Link, Hero of Time, why does he love me?" Saria wondered "I know it's a stupid question but why? were not even the same type of people!" She exclaimed to herself "Yet, I love him, so..." She couldn't finish, because she remembered all the times they've helped each other out. That was the reason why he loved her. She was caring and loving to him. She then started her sad lullaby again.  
  
Link finally thought about the lost woods and how she was probably in there. He heard the soft song that saria was playing, but excused it for a Skull Kid. He didn't realize how close he was to Saria. And Vice-Versa.  
  
Yet they both felt it in there blood. Link then turned and saw Saria sitting at the stump they both knew well. He ran up to her and she got up towards him. They hugged and then Link pulled back and said  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
There, I finally got off my ass and wrote, now Review cuz we all know you read the damn thing. (That's my new catchphrase!) 


	6. Cupid's Arrow

Authors rant: HOLY SHIT!!! How LONG has it been? I mean, that wait was just, un-natural! And to make matters worse, I got writers block as soon as I started writing! Well, I'm sorry. And also, I'll make the chapters longer. It always seemed like I was in a rush. And finally, to end all speculation, Link is a boy in this story. This is the aftermath of OoT. Well, on to the storiezezez HNB  
  
PS: WARNING: This is a very, VERY Fluffy chapter, read at your own risk!  
  
"Cupid's Arrows"  
  
"Link, I'm sorry." Whispered Saria, shedding a tear  
  
"For what? All my life you've been by my side, helping me, making me feel better whenever someone made fun of me, or pitied me. I hardly think that's something to be sorry about!" Link protested.  
  
"No, I'm sorry for keeping this from you. The truth is, I've loved you since day one, and Even BEFORE all the others got an infatuation over you. Every single day when you woke up I ran to your house to see you, and wonder what it would be like If I was yours to call you're own. I'm sorry because you didn't know, and I didn't tell you." Saria Replied, Shedding two more tears  
  
Link went silent. She loved him for that long? And every moment he was oblivious? Well, all the evidence was there. How Saria was his only friend, and how every single morning she came to visit him. Billions of thoughts were screaming through his head at the moment. But he quickly brushed that aside.  
  
"Don't cry now. I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for being that stupid!" Link teased, trying to lighten the mood. "I wouldn't have known even if you told that right to my face!" He finished, Making Saria giggle  
  
"You always cheered me up Link." Sighed Saria.  
  
"Well, I'm always one to make everyone happy! Whether it's saving the world from evil or just poking fun, at myself!" Link joked; making Saria laugh so hard she fell on the floor with a big thud.  
  
"Ooh, that's gotta hurt! Let me help you..." As Link was kneeling over Saria, all laughter stopped. There were just stares. Link got up as soon as Saria did, still staring at each other. Never taking his eyes off hers. The thoughts flying through his mind earlier came back. But this time, He heard one of them. "Those eyes", Link thought, "those beautiful seas of the deepest blue". After that, the thoughts vanished. He couldn't say anything to her. But that didn't matter.  
  
Link and Saria moved closer and closer to each one another. Hands on both their faces. Until their lips became one. Their kiss was soft and feather-like. They could barely feel it. Words could not describe how they both felt. Link heart was racing. It felt like it was pounding against his chest, like it wanted to pop out. And Saria, well this was her first kiss. And it was all more special because it came from her only love. They both pulled away after about ten seconds. But it seemed like an eternity. After that, silence fell upon them both.  
  
"Um, I have to go," stuttered Saria, breaking silence.  
  
"No wait, um, please stay longer" Link asked, stopping Saria at the door.  
  
"But, uh, okay" Replied Saria.  
  
Saria then walked back towards the bed and sat down beside Link. They then talked about their lives, others, and everything that's happened so far. They were so intrigued in each others words that they didn't even notice that many hours had passed. By the time they were done talking and having fun inside, it was just past eight. So they decided to go on a stroll. Both of them walked all around the forest before going back to Link's. When they got back darkness had fallen upon the forest. And like it was on cue, a sheet of stars flickered on over the whole forest.  
  
Saria woke up and felt an arm over her body. She quickly realized it was Link's. She then decided to get him some fruit for breakfast. So she went downstairs and picked some apples off a tree. Saria then ran back to Link's, climbed up the ladder, and walked in just as Link muttered something in his sleep that sounded something like "Don't do that Malon". Link then felt an apple hit his side and he blasted out of bed.  
  
"Malon eh?" Saria teased in a mock-angry tone.  
  
"What? No! It was just a dream!" Link protested  
  
"Don't do that to me? You should be saying that to me!" Saria said, getting ready to pounce  
  
"Uh, oh no" Link said, acting scared  
  
"Oh yes!" And just like that she tackled him to the floor and started to tickle him profusely.  
  
"Please stop!" Link laughed  
  
"Make me!" She replied  
  
So he threw her onto the bed and got up with an apple in hand. Saria then got up and went to the doorway  
  
"Leaving?" Asked Link  
  
"Yep. If you need me, you know the song" And within a moment a blue light came down and swept her away. Link took a bite out of the apple and looked up at the sky. Thinking about his new love and how he always wanted to be around her.  
  
A/N: There FINALLY! I hope it was good. And I'll contiue making the chapters longer. Now Review! 


End file.
